Gael Chan
is a character from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He is Cardeas Vist's secretary and bodyguard. History OVA A burly man who serves as Cardeas Vist's secretary and bodyguard. He was formerly a member of the Earth Federation Forces. He is also in charge of the security management of the “UC Plan”. After a stint with an underground organization, he is very knowledgeable with insider information of the army and police. He is ordered to destroy the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam by Cardeas during the battle on Industrial 7, but the facility's destruction forces him to escape from the colony without arriving at the Unicorn Gundam's location. Gael soon goes to Syam Vist, just as the Sleeves launch a pre-emptive strike on the Earth Federation capital of Dakar. He reports to Vist that the Unicorn had gone missing since the Battle of Laplace. He remained by Syam's side as they awaited the Unicorn's return to Industrial 7, where Laplace's Box resided. When Banagher Links and Mineva Lao Zabi return to the Vist Mansion, Syam stops Magallanica's rotation to open a passage to the outer ring. At its end, the two teenagers were shown Laplace's Box: the original Universal Century charter monument, which contained an extra article that said that if the existence of a space-adapted human race (i.e. Newtypes) were confirmed, then the Federation would give them priority in the administration of the government. Syam and Gael then made their presence known to the two. Gael formally introduced Banagher to his great-grandfather. Banagher realized they were watching them the whole time and attempted to condemn them for standing on the sidelines, only for Mineva to speak. When asked why Syam would give up the box after nearly a century of extorting the Federation, Syam explained that by U.C. 0100, the autonomy of the Republic of Zeon would be revoked, causing the name of Zeon Zum Deikun and his Newtype ideology as well as the curse of the box to fade into nothingness. Hence, that is why he chose to come out now with the Box, and offer it as a prayer towards the "God" known as possibility. Mineva argues that by allowing groups such as Zeon to get their hands on the Box, it would result in the overthrow of the Federation and the breakout of another One Year War. However, Syam says that is exactly why he wants to entrust the Box to Newtypes like them. Gael explains that the Unicorn's La+ Program is designed to identify true Newtypes, whose psyco-waves are beyond measurement, which is what led them to the Box. He goes on to explain that the Unicorn itself is a representation of possibility and Banagher's father, Cardeas Vist, never wanted him to pilot it. When Magallanica began to shake from an unknown disturbance, Syam bids Gael away. He investigates the disturbance and discovers the NZ-999 Neo Zeong taking over the colony builder's systems and warns Syam. Syam instructs him to protect the communication system with his life otherwise they won't be able to broadcast the truth of the Box to the Earth Sphere. Gael gets into the ARX-014 Silver Bullet and makes it to the inner ring, and catches Banagher as he was sent flying through the air from a blast caused by Full Frontal. As Frontal/Neo Zeong stood to bar their way, Gael leaped into action, attacking with every weapon at his disposal but bit by bit his mobile suit was disabled. Though Banagher pleaded for him to retreat, Gael ignored him, stating that Cardeas had a dream of a better future where the Box had been opened. As his MS' head was crushed, Gael was sent crashing into the Vist Mansion. Gael then states that Banagher came not because of a curse, but of his own free will. He then fired two more missiles but it only caused cosmetic damage to Neo Zeong. As Frontal/Neo Zeong prepared the final blow, Gael tells Banagher to never waver and that he is his father's son. Banagher then summoned the Unicorn, which then distracted Neo Zeong before it could fire on Gael/Silver Bullet. As the Unicorn descended to the ground, Gael saw a vision of Cardeas and starts muttering his name. Novel Gallery Gael Chan (novel).png| Gael Chan (Novel) Gundam Unicorn Novel Gael Chan vs Banagher Links.jpg